Hollowfied Obsession
by XxTeOxArIsxX
Summary: Just a Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki sex scene  I bet all of you pervs will LOVE it. Rated M for sex  obviously


Hollowfied Obsession  
>A Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki Yaoi<p>

WARNING: This is a yaoi contented work of art in the form of words. If the following scripture is content that you don't appreciate or is something that gives the reason to complain, then you can have a merry day of dealing with me. This is your warning.

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing besides the idea to create this. Characters and Bleach format belong to Tite Kubo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know the warning was a bit violent but hey, I don't like haters hating on my work. To followers keep on liking despite what people say. I like yaoi and I'm proud of it.  
>Hopefully that you guys are too. Oh! and another thing. This is just a little sex scene with<br>Ichigo and Hichigo so enjoy! :3 3

The room was darkly lit with numerous candles that gave off a soft glow to the twin teenagers in the room. One with orange treases naturally spiked to a pointed edge had sweat droplets sexily rolling down the chisled body for the 17 year old teen while countless moans were produced from the smooth baritone voice that nearly tasted like a smooth liqour, making his composer of this sweet sound become intoxicated.

Messaging in unexpexted and surprising places, the instrument of pure lust gripped the back of his pale and snow white lovers back, digging blunt but sharp nails downwards. Molten gold on black eyes half-liddedly enjoyed the sight before him, slickly running his light blue tongue over blush red lips. So smooth and soft they were; a sinful touch to the hard body of the teen. Black nails teased over the pulsing member of the victim below the overpowering older teen, which won dominance with a kiss. Moaning, the orangette's liquid honey brown eyes practically sent the message of want and lust showing that he couldn`t wait. The pure white male smirked with sasifiction, leaning down for a sugar sweet kiss.

While tongues of red and blue mixed, the strawberry's lover put and surprisingly large object into his heated entrance and moaned as the deliciously tight walls that encased his member tightened even more. "D-damn Ichi...S-so tight..." He mumbled against the attcked side of the strawberry, Ichigo Kurosaki's, neck that was filled with a mass of hickeys and bites, as a pressumed ownership. Ichigo closed his eyes as white stars danced sinfully over brown orbs while he adjusted to the input of his lovers surprisingly large member. "Sh-Shiro..."

Shirosaki, his pale twin started to pace his thrusts to a slow but pleasurable pace as they both adjusted to themselves. Shirosaki made sure to watch how deep we was going, because he didn`t want to hurt his little virgin of a strawberry. After adjusting, Shirosaki quickened his pace and went deeper, searching in the unexplored tightness (To be completely honest, Shirosaki was a virgin as well, but he didn`t tell Ichigo that). Hearing Ichigo whisper sweetly  
>into his ear, "More." Hichigo grinned while replying in a low purr, "Say my name." Shuddering as Hichigo swept his cool hands up his heated back, Ichigo repeated over and over in a dream like voice Shirosaki's name, even when he took breathless kisses from his lips.<p>

"Shirosaki...Shirosaki...Sh-Shirosaki...Shirosaki~..."

Gently pulling Ichigo onto his lap, Shirosaki's member when even deeper than he would possibly think that he would get, getting and even sexier moan out of his uke. A burning red blush bloomed onto Ichigo's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose as his repeats became silent, and soon became louder moans. He gripped onto Shirosaki's hair as if it was a last resort, gliding through the white treases and tugging at them time to time while his seme teasing grinded his hips against his own, loving the reaction. Hichigo nibbled at his tiny nub of his nipple seductively as he thrusted at a steady pace. Ichigo looked up to heaven with closed eyes, while the constant thought of not wanting this pleasure to ever end want through his mind.

Ichigo tugged gently at the back of Hichigo's head making him look up. Half-liddedly looking at each other, Ichigo sucked at his bottom lip causing both lips to part. Successfully working, He licked the inner part of Hichigo's mouth then finished with a passionate kiss, involving a lust filled tongue. Now proud of himself for surprising his seme, Ichigo parted for a breath only inches from Shirosaki's face watching a interestingly blue blush make its way onto his snow white face. Hichigo smiled several moments later, but there was NOTHING innocent about it. The way it curled itself onto his face could respresent the devil and Ichigo made a sort of yelp as he knew what was soon to come. _Damn it Ichigo. Why do you do this to yourself? _He thought to himself disdainfully.

Hichigo suddenly thrusted at an intensely fast speed, not even giving Ichigo time to protest against it. He just gasped, eyes widened with surprise as he clutched his seme's shoulder to brace himself as his body found the rythmn to rock in time to Hichigo's thrusts. Ichigo thought that his body was lucky to even find the rythmn and get in time to it. A hole load of pain and aggrivation was probably in for him the next morning, he might as well 'enjoy' it. Hichigo tried to hide his smirk as he bit into the attacked side of Ichigo`s neck, hearing a hiss of pain from slightly swollen lips.

Clawing mercilessly at Shirosaki's shoulders, Ichigo was 'coming' to his peak. "Shiro, I-I'm...-" Shirosaki removed himself from his bite and whispered against Ichigo's lips, "Come for me my berry~..." Hichigo slowed his thrusts, but went deeper to hit his prostate, other wise known as his 'sweet spot'. Ichigo moaned loudly especially when Hichigo slowly pumped his throbbing member to a uneven but indescribably pleasurable pace, quicking the effect of his climax. Not soon after Ichigo had the most amazing orgasm of his life along with his secret virgin of a seme who came at the same that his uke did.

Shirosaki licked the little bit of his strawberry's climax away that splashed onto his cheek, giving little kisses on his forehead and to anywhere he could reach. Gently laying his strawberry down and later joining him, Ichigo cuddled close to the now heavily panting Shirosaki and it didn`t take long to fall asleep from the exaughsting but damn good sex. Hichigo slowly turned his head to face his fast asleep Ichigo, although asking him a question might have been irrelavent in this situation, but he had to ask him.

"Oi, Ichigo." He softly said shaking his shoulder. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as he stared into gold on black eyes. "Hmm...?" Hichigo gulped silently and firmly stared at him. "Do you love me?" Ichigo stared at him confused lowering his thin eyebrows to meet his expression "What do you mean? Of course I love you! I love everything about you!" Ichigo paused shuffling closer to Shirosaki. "I love your hands," he said his own hands touching HIchigo's. "I love your arms," he paused following up his arms as well. "I love your chest and your hard, body..." he said touching Shirosaki's firm white abs. "I love your beautiful eyes," he said kissing each closed eyelid. "I love your nose." he said nibbling his nuzzling his nose. "I love your obssesive lips." He said tracing his lips with his tongue. Hichigo blushed a deep shade of blue."But the thing I love most about you," He said touching Shirosaki's cheek. Staring at him adoringly, he didn`t notice that he was drawing even closer to the cute expression that was on his face. "Is you. I love you Hichigo Shirosaki..." he softly whispered kissing him gently.

Hichigo's eyes widened but lowered releivingly to his lovers' words, happy that he really does love him. Slowly parting from him, Ichigo nearly toppled over from Hichigo's surprise glomp and unfortunetly, he ended up actually falling over. "Thank you Ichigo." He whispered burrying his head into Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you so much..." Shirosaki kept whispering those words over and over, and Ichigo just hugged him back and listened to every word until they both fell asleep happily. Hichigo clung to him like glue as they slept but at least it was a happy ending for both of them. If only Ichigo only knew that Hichigo had more steamy sex for him tomorrow and the day after~ 3

So did you guys like it? =] I was hooked on making something sexy so this popped up into my mind. I know that the constant name switches with Shiro-chan is REALLY annoying for some people but I tried (lol) I also tried to make it detailed too but my vocabulary is so limited that some words repeat a couple times. Im REALLY sorry about that D: There`s still more to 'come' xD Pun intended Ahahahahah. Bye byez!


End file.
